


Green

by flickawhip



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria and Natasha discuss Pepper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

Maria pretends not to see Natasha sneak into the party late, her eyes alight and sparkling, green dress mussed but still just about covering her body. She pretends she isn't annoyed, upset with herself for caring. She should not, will not, let Natasha see how much it hurts. They have argued a lot lately and now she turns, walking away from the group, further into the party, her smile faded as she took a long drink from her glass. She can feel someone behind her and turns, Natasha is pressed against her, arms locked tight around her waist, her smirk soft. She moves, rearranges herself to press against Maria's back, her lips brushing her ear. 

"You know that little green monster really isn't a good look..."

Maria shrugs her away and turns, glaring at her. 

"I loved you..."

"Maria... you promised... She needs us both."

Maria sighs. 

"Fine, bring her over later... I'm done playing hostess."


End file.
